


(kiss me) out of the bearded barley

by baeksoolatte



Series: you and i both [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Rushed, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: baekhyun uses his ways to get a kiss from kyungsoo.





	(kiss me) out of the bearded barley

**Author's Note:**

> title is from sixpence none the richer's song 'kiss me'.
> 
> also from their 170121 schedule [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hp43rGv9S50]

it was baekhyun’s turn to pick a dare from the container. the fans scream out his name and he is more propelled to do the dare. judging from experience, it would not be something preposterous like stripping down to his boxers — although the fans would have an amazing field day if he does. he takes a piece of paper, opens it, and keeps a big smile plastered on his face.

_forehead kiss._

_of course. it had to be a kiss._

the dare is revealed to the audience and every one starts roaring like crazy. this is a shipper’s gold mine. the hosts ask him on who he wants to partner with. baekhyun ponders as to who. it can be chanyeol and all chanbaek shippers would just go wild. it can also be chen because baekchen is just lovable. but of course, he knows what is going through jongdae’s little mind. 

_make your move, baek._

baekhyun pretends to think as to who he wants to do the kiss with. it is very obvious on who he wants. this is just for fun, for the fans, and for the shippers. it’s a win-win situation for the fans and him — and maybe for his partner. he doubts the last part.

“there’s a member i want to do this with.”

and the fans continue to shout in excitement. his co-members urge the dare by cheering on the ‘kiss’.

“i’ll do it with D.O. ssi.”

the crowd goes wild. his co-members begin to further tease them, incessantly, relentlessly. kyungsoo is the shy, almost non-reactive type and baekhyun has just lured him in for skinship.

_ding! ding! one point for byun baekhyun._

baekhyun notes to thank chanyeol and jongdae for chanting kyungsoo’s name. the smaller guy is cornered. his face is borderline amused and flustered. baekhyun hides his gooey crushing feelings by doing whatever ridiculous thing on stage.

_the perks of being an entertainer._

kyungsoo comes forward. baekhyun thinks that the former just wants this moment to end. baekhyun would rather enjoy it. at least, he gets a kiss, a forehead kiss, from his ultimate crush.

“why d.o. ssi?” the host asks. baekhyun says he just misses him. well, baekhyun cannot really recount what words left his lips.

kyungsoo talks to baekhyun. the younger guy thinks he is going to receive the kiss. baekhyun rejects the idea. the heavens are obviously on his side right this moment which is why he has to be the kiss receipient. baekhyun continues to entertain the fans while kyungsoo does weird gestures regarding the dare. baekhyun has a teeny tiny feeling that kyungsoo might punch him after all this but he doesn’t care.

“no. no.” baekhyun says onto the mic. “i’ll be the one receiving the kiss.” he clarifies.

everyone is losing their wits because like it or not, baeksoo is really adorable and the ship just sucks you in.

after some more ritual conversation and interruption by the members, kyungsoo leans in. baekhyun’s heart thumps faster than the usual. he will finally feel kyungsoo’s lips… on his forehead. which is better than not feel kyungsoo’s lips at all.

but kyungsoo only leans in and smells baekhyun’s head. kyungsoo is adding to the suspense and sprinkles some theatrics on their little stint. he lightly hits baekhyun’s forehead and to baekhyun, nothing really compares.

baekhyun hides his impatience. he is not alone in this. the fans are probably dying because of the wait as well. it doesn’t really help when his co-members keep on butting in. 

_let the kiss begin for crying out loud. let. it. begin._

and this is it.

he feels kyungsoo’s fingers on his bangs, parting them. he is supposed to feel hot, bothered, shy, and whatever bizarre things people feel when they are in the vicinity of the people they like. but bakehyun feels otherwise. he is nervous. his heartbeat is erratic. he feels cold and he hopes that there is no unnecessary sweat beads trickling on his forehead right now. kyungsoo takes his time. baekhyun waits.

_the wait is killing him._

kyungsoo moves closer. the fans scream louder. every second that follows builds up to the suspense and baekhyun is scared and excited at the same time. silly, really. silly that he has to use this event to make a move. when it’s not really making a move at all. kyungsoo wouldn’t really mind. but baekhyun does.

kyungsoo turns to jongin and asks for a go signal. 

_screw you, kim jongin._

baekhyun finds himself really childish for getting jealous over kyungsoo’s action. of course, kaisoo is also a loved pairing.

and…

kyungsoo’s lips aim for baekhyun’s forehead. baekhyun feels the soft, plump, and little damp lips of kyungsoo purse onto his skin. and the feeling becomes reality. baekhyun is a mess and his blood surges around his body. baekhyun believes he is gonna pass out anytime soon. especially with the rate kyungsoo’s kiss is going. 

_kyungsoo’s lips stay on his skin._

each second is eternity piled on top of the other even if it’s statistically improbable. kyungsoo ends his kiss with a soft smack. _the crowd goes wild version 2.0._ their co-members yell like idiots. 

there is a smile painted on his face. the ghost of kyungsoo’s lips linger on his forehead. his mind wanders on the thought of kissing kyungsoo’s lips but that is something for another day or might not even see the light of day.

baekhyun continues the variety.


End file.
